


Tell Me A Story

by missielynne



Category: Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missielynne/pseuds/missielynne
Summary: Underwhelmed the previous year, Eloise makes Phillip practice his storytelling before the annual Crane/Bridgerton Halloween Party, then they warm up on a cold night.
Relationships: Eloise Bridgerton/Phillip Crane
Kudos: 10





	Tell Me A Story

"Boo!"  
Eloise gave a violent start, fell over, and hit her back against the front door, dropping the turnip that she held as another carved turnip with a lit wicked grin filled her vision.  
"Ow!" She muttered and narrowed her eyes as Phillip lowered the turnip onto the table and looked at her with contrition as he helped her to her feet.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't think it would scare you so badly. I merely wanted to startle you."  
"Of course you did," Eloise grumbled and rubbed the bump on her head, turning to pick up the large turnips she'd been bringing into the house. "Did you have to grow these so big? I can barely pick them up!"  
"I offered to get them myself and you said 'No.'" Phillip reminded her. "I can quote you exactly. Would you like me to?"  
"No, thank you," Eloise shook her head. "But if you need any more, you're going out to get them yourself."  
"My point exactly."  
"Did you get her, Father?" Oliver asked. "Was she frightened?"  
"Yes," Phillip nodded at his son, a wicked grin on his lips. "Which means you'll have to try harder than I did."  
"I was not scared," Eloise protested. "I was merely---"  
But then Phillip cut her off with a lingering kiss. "Understood loud and clear," he said once they separated.  
Eloise then picked up the knife that was being used for the carving and looked it over. "You know," she said, "I don't think this is sharp enough."  
"Are you implying that you'd like to test it out by, say, carving out my heart and burying my body under the floorboards?" Phillip questioned.  
"No," Eloise shook her head, even though that had been in her mind. "Just an observation."  
"I truly am sorry I startled you," he told her. "I promise."  
"Thank you," Eloise told him. "Was that so hard?" She paused. "Have you been practicing telling the story?"  
"I don't need to practice," Phillip shook his head. "We do the same thing every year, and every year, your brothers and sisters are terrified."  
"Maybe they are, but I'm not," Eloise shook her head. "I was underwhelmed last year. Therefore, I would like to hear it beforehand."  
"Oh, all right," Phillip sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, picking up the lantern. "Even though you still have a turnip of your own to carve."  
"I can do it later," Eloise assured him. "No worries. Now...stop stalling and tell me the story."  
But as they were about to leave, Amanda's voice stopped them. "What do you think of my new dress for the party, Daddy?" She asked. They turned around and Phillip saw that she was wearing a dark red gown that made her resemble a medieval princess. "You look lovely," he said. "You truly do. As pretty as your mother."  
Amanda grinned. "Thank you!" She twirled. "That's exactly what she said too!"  
"Your mother and I are going outside for a little while before the party so you and your brother watch out for each other, all right?"  
"Yes, Daddy," Amanda nodded. "And if anyone comes, we'll greet them and direct them to the parlor."  
"Thank you," Phillip nodded. "We shouldn't take that long, but thank you."  
When Amanda had scurried away, Phillip again took up the lantern in one hand and Eloise's in the other and led her out to the wagon and lifted her up into it so she was sitting with her legs dangling over the edge before boosting himself up beside her and settling the lantern down next to himself.  
"All right," he began, scooting close to her, and gently nuzzling her neck. Then he gently nipped her earlobe and pulled her body against his. She let this go on for a little bit before she held him at a distance.  
"All, right, stop!" She commanded. "You're stalling. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're refusing to tell me the story. Maybe it isn't any good this year. Maybe even Gregory will win the telling this year."  
"Oh, no he won't!" Phillip shook his head. "I can't believe you would say such a thing!"  
"Well, then just tell me the story, all right?" Eloise demanded. "We can't be here all night!"  
He opened his mouth to start speaking, but she interrupted. "Now...are you sure this is a true story? You always say it is, but I don't know!"  
"It is," Phillip nodded. "Happened to a distant relative of mine who moved to America and apparently people are still talking about it."  
"I know, it's a book," Eloise nodded. "But I assume you tell it better."  
"Of course I do," Phillip nodded and pulled her close. "Anyway. In the small village of Terrytown, it's said that every Halloween, the spirit of schoolmaster Ichabod Crane haunts the local bridge, where he was murdered by the spirit of a Hessian soldier whose head was blown off by cannon fire."  
Eloise sucked in a breath and leaned into him.  
"The schoolmaster didn't believe the stories," Phillip continued. "He was too busy trying to win the affections of the daughter of the town's most prosperous farmer so he could have enough money to get a big property for himself, not unlike the one we have here. Her name was Katrina Van Tassel."  
"Well, that seems rather cold," Eloise remarked, "I hope she was smart enough not to fall for his so-called charms."  
"Honestly, he didn't have many charms to begin with," Phillip assured her. "He also had a rival, one Abraham Von Brunt, also known to the local lads as Brom Bones. It was thought that he was the one she really liked, but she didn't hesitate to lead Ichabod along just to prove she wouldn't be so easily bought."  
"Good," Eloise nodded.  
"Things finally came to a head the night of her father's annual Halloween party. Everyone who was anyone was invited, of course. Brom was there, and Katrina even put a special note on Ichabod's invitation to give him extra incentive to come...not that he would have needed much to begin with. He'd arrived on a dim-witted mule, that being the only thing he had enough money to afford. But in spite of that, he was a picture of grace and ease during the dancing, with every lady vying for at least one dance with him while Brom was doomed to be a wallflower, waiting for just the moment when he could finally overshadow the schoolmaster."  
"And?" Eloise asked, wide-eyed, knowing her part in the telling very well. "Did it happen? Did he get his moment?"  
"Yes," Phillip nodded, then grabbed her as an owl hooted loudly overhead and made her shriek. "It's just an animal. It's nothing that will harm you."  
"Yes, I know that," Eloise nodded. "Thank you, though."  
"You're welcome," he told her and let her go before continuing. "He got his moment, but...not until around midnight, when the dancing had ended and Katrina's father instructed everyone to gather around the fire and tell him frightening tales of ghosts and spirits. It was then that Brom regaled the party guests with the story of the headless Hessian, stalking the bridges and roads of Sleepy Hollow, looking for it."  
"And I take it he hasn't found it."  
"Oh, no," Phillip shook his head. "In fact, I think he's long given up on that. Now he's decided to take one from someone else. Anyone riding alone by the bridge on Halloween night will be sure to run into the horseman on his black, red-eyed horse. He'll get closer, and closer...then, once he spots his victim, he'll grab his sword, and the last thing the victim will see is the gleam and metal and hear the woosh of wind as their head is---"  
Suddenly, an owl let out a loud hoot, causing Eloise to shriek as Phillip pulled her close. "Goodness, it's just an owl," he told her when she'd finally quieted. "It won't hurt you."  
"Right," Eloise nodded. "Right, an owl, of course. I wasn't scared. I just..."  
"You're shivering," he observed. "I'm sorry. I should have grabbed you a cloak."  
"No, I'm all right," Eloise shook her head. "No need."  
"You're right," he said and kissed her, a wicked glint in his eye. "There's time before your family arrives and I...do have a much more enjoyable way of warming you up."  
"You do," Eloise grinned, running her hands down the chest that was exposed under his shirt before she kissed him back as he eased up her skirt, lowered her onto her back, and rubbed her gently until she let out a cry. "I'm...I'm not so cold anymore," she confessed. "In fact, I'm rather...I'm rather hot."  
He pulled her dress off her shoulder and kissed the warm skin there, followed by her neck and cheeks and collarbone, then undid his breeches and buried himself inside her, causing her to yell so loud that he had to put a hand over her mouth.  
"I'm sorry," She whispered.  
"Did I hurt you?" He whispered back.  
"No," she shook her head. "Not at all. Please don't stop now."  
And they didn't, until the rumble of carriage wheels brought them both back to reality. "My family," she whispered. "They're here. Damn, we need to get inside before anyone realizes we're missing!"  
Straightening themselves out the best they could, they hopped off the wagon and ran for the house, telling a surprised Amanda they'd lost track of time and asking her to please stall and beg their pardon.  
"All right," Amanda nodded. "I think I can do that."  
"Thank you," Eloise said, catching her breath before they took off for the stairs again. "Good thing we stopped when we did, or it would have been embarrassing."  
"On the bright side, it would be a story that would be frightening to tell your family, wouldn't it?" Phillip grinned, this not being the first time he'd taken Eloise right under her brothers' noses.  
"Yes," Eloise grinned for a moment, her embarrassment abating as she pictured the horrified look on her brother Anthony's face. "Yes it would."  
The End.


End file.
